The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Syzygium australe, and herein after referred to by the varietal denomination of the new species ‘4tune8one’.
Syzygium is a genus of about 500 species occurring in tropical and subtropical rainforests. There are about 50 species in Australia occurring in the Kimberly region of Western Australia, the Northern Territory, Queensland and northern New South Wales. The species formerly known as Eugenia australis is now regarded as two separate species, Syzygium australe and S.paniculatum. 
S.australe is a common plant of coastal and highland rainforests from southern New South Wales to central Queensland. In nature it can reach over 25 meters in height but is usually smaller in cultivation. The leaves are opposite (each pair emerges from the stem at the same location but on opposing sides), rounded and bright, glossy green in color. White flowers are followed by large, fleshy, red fruits in profusion. These are ovoid in shape and around 20 mm long with a large seed. The fruits are edibile and are often made into jams. They can also be eaten fresh and have a crisp, refreshing texture.
S.australe is a hardy tree in most temperature and subtropical climates and is cultivated in most Australian states. It prefers rich soils and assured moisture. At least two compact forms have been marked in recent years. These probably grow to no more than 2 meters and may be found under the names ‘Blaze’ and ‘Tiny Trev’. The compact forms are suitable for growing in large containers.
There is an ongoing need worldwide, and in particular in the United States of America, for bushy, attractive, vigorous growing hedging plants, topiary species and tub specimens. Such plants find use in domestic, commercial and recreational settings such as parks and gardens.